Transformers Prime Legend of Nerotron
by FanTheHex
Summary: When girl awake from deep sleep the chaos well begin his army on earth team Prime and Decepticons well stop them. The girl is hope for earth end the chaos
1. Chapter 1

Before the great war of Cybertron, there was queen who live on Nerotron closer to Cybertron.  
She was nice beautiful and graceful to cybertronians include her people. The queen had daughter who is the same way as her mother.  
But when the great evil rise upon their planet, he wanted to rise his former master Unicron. Her people try everything to stop him, but all hope are lost. One by one was killed, one set off to Cybertron and forget everything by order of his ruler. The queen did the same way to her daughter to forget everything, and set her off somewhere to be safe. The queen sacrifices herself to destroy the evil forces of the Herald. The only hope to restore her planet lay to her daughter hands.  
"Anglo we will rise again to destroy her and Primus as will mock my word."

Somewhere in the present time of Jasper  
"Jack wake up it time for school and your egg sandwich is ready plus I be home late at night."  
"Yes mom I up plus I'm in my cloth now thank you very much," Jack said to his mom  
Jack walked out his room get ready for school, and grab his sandwich.  
June grab the remote turn on the T.V to watched the news.  
"Good morning to everyone, someone took this photo in Nevada outside of Jasper, some say aliens or meteoroid. more than meets the eye." The reporter said to viewer.  
Jack finish his sandwich, get glass of punch juice to washed down, and grab his bag walked out of door.  
June knocked at the window to wave her son goodbye.

Meanwhile outside of Jasper  
Black Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk was flying around look for something on the ground.  
"Now here is it, when I hear the news." Itself said.  
It saw something of the ground, land on the ground, and transformed into giant robot.  
"Finally I found it, to Decepticons this is Nightmare do you copy this is Nightmare I found a space pod size as like a human coffin I need ground-bridge and some help too. Carry the thing back to ship," Nightmare said to his team

Soon the cons came to him, and help carry the space pod to the ship.  
"Good to back, Starscream take order around the ship and how long I begone," he asked to vehicon  
"Like three year before Megatron took off in space," Vehicon said to him  
"Will will will it's my old pal Nightmare, nice to you again and you found this thing ."  
"Starscream you all ways so bossy way Megatron is not around, but I found place to crash fill with energon for three year Commander Starscream." He said to Starscream.  
"How come you don't talk me when you took off speak up Jet-boy." Starscream asked him  
"Before I took off for three year I told the leader I begone couple of years, all so with the troop, because we keep in touch." Nightmare to said Starscream with a smirk.  
Starscream feel mad right now, he to shoot him at his spark chamber, he can't because Nightmare is the only scout their side. The Decepticons wait for the master return, give two welcome home gifts.

Meanwhile at Jasper under the bridge.  
A little boy playing with his remote control car, suddenly blue motorcycle jumped over him cause him to dropped his remote to the ground.  
Rafael Jorge Gonzales Esquive Raf for short.  
"Whoa!" Raf gasped.  
"You have no idea," Jack remarked as he hopped off.  
The two boy saw two cars, the two cars were racing towards the both of them. Immediately, Jack pushed Raf behind him. Before they touched the ground, however, the cars transformed into…robots. Jack and Raf gaped at the sight. They gaped even more when they turned around and saw the motorcycle had transformed into a robot as well.  
Arcee is the least physically-imposing of Optimus Prime's crew, but she's also Optimus's most reliable soldier, his go-to gal when he needs someone he can count on.  
"This ends here, 'Cons," she decreed as she stood ready to fight at them.  
Not wanting to get into anymore trouble, Jack and Raf ran out of the firing line. They stood by the drain and watched in amazement as Arcee knocked down one drone and began fighting another.  
"What are they?" Raf asked.  
"Talking cars that turn into robots, Or the other way around" Jack guessed.

"This is for Cliff!" Arcee grunted as she pounded the drone.

Jack feel a dizzy, when someone calling his name.  
"Are you okay" Raf asked him  
"Yeah just dizzy but thank you" He said to Raf.  
When Jack look at Arcee attacking at the drone, but one of them knocked Arcee back…and she didn't get up.  
Suddenly a black yellow camaro jump off the bridge, transformed as will, and land it on drone punch the another one as will.  
Bumblebee is a young and eager Autobot, one of the last generation to be created before the loss of the AllSpark. He's full of energy and determination to do the right thing, and can always be counted on to volunteer for action. His small size matched with his impressive speed make him an excellent scout and messenger.

During the fight, however, Bumblebee stepped on something, causing it to crumble underneath his feet. When Bumblebee lifted his foot, he noticed it was the remote-controlled car Raf was playing with before they crashed into his life.

"Sorry," Bumblebee bleeped. "It's OK. Really," Raf reassured the young scout, Before Bee bleeped at him the drones fire at Bee, one of them step on his face, and began to fire Bee. LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

The drones turned at the source of the voice. So did Arcee and Bumblebee. All four of them turned towards Jack and Raf. Raf was the one who yelled. Instantly, the two drones pointed their plasma cannons at the three of them. After all, they live by the rule that no one lives to tell the tale if they can help it. Humans are no exception.

"Please?" Raf added weakly.

"Bad call," Jack remarked.

They raced towards the nearest drain with one of the drones chasing after them. Jack helped Raf into the drain and pushed him to continue further into the drain. The drone reached his hand inside eager to grab them.

"KEEP MOVING!" Jack cried.

When the hand was inches away from them, the drone was suddenly pulled away from them. They heard the sound of the drone being beat up before Bumblebee's face greeted their sights.

"Keep moving," he bleeped to them.

"Thank you," Raf thanked.

"You're welcome," Bumblebee nodded before walking off.

"Don't look back," Jack told the two of them as he led them away.

"What did we just see?" Raf asked them nervously.  
"And I'm not sure I wanna find out," Jack remarked. Bee continue the fight, drone attack him oh the back, and around one knocked Bee . Arcee feel little bit dizzy for the shoot, she gasped, when she saw Bee on the help him up, the drones come toward them, Bee and Arcee ready to attack them. Suddenly both Autobots turned around saw green truck hock at them, and transformed as will.  
Bulkhead looks huge and menacing but is actually quite careless and gentle souled. Though he's no Brainiac nor a fast runner, Bulkhead is one of the most sturdy members of Team Prime As Bulkhead joins the fight, and the two Decepticons flee.  
The next day Jack and Raf had just finished another day of school. The three of them couldn't get their minds off of the events last night. After all, a battle between giant talking alien robots that turn into earth vehicles is something people don't tend to forget in a hurry."Raf! Hey," Jack greeted, "Look. Let's just keep this between us and pretend it never happened. OK?"they heard the sounds of a car horn.

"Jack!" Raf gasped excitedly as he tugged on Jack's grey sleeve as Bumblebee pulled up before them.

"Not again," Jack moaned as Bumblebee bleeped to the three of them, "It wants us to go in."

"Nope. Just me," Raf corrected.  
"How do you know that?" Jack asked nervously."He said so," Raf answered casually.  
"Besides, our ride's over there!"

"Look. I really don't think that-," Jack began to protest.

"How's it going?" Raf asked as he climbed in.

"Raf? WAIT! STOP!" Jack called as Bumblebee drove away.  
Jack at look Arcee just walk way."What you need to understand is I don't want a bunch of talking vehicles following me get me almost killed!" Jack snapped as they heard Arcee transform behind him "Look, Jack your personal safety is exactly why Optimus Prime has requested your presence."

"Optimus who?" Jack repeated in surprise.

"You may be in danger because you are the few one of the only who have ever seen us," Arcee told him.  
"Don't you think we're involved enough?" Jack asked."DUDE! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GO WITH!"  
The both of them turned around and saw Miko Nakadai standing there watching them. Immediately, Arcee knew that she would have to come along as well. Because like Jack and Raf she's one of the only few to have seen them. Naturally, it meant trouble.  
"Scrap," Arcee grumbled."WHOO HOO!" Miko let out a loud whoop as she,Jack rode on Arcee towards the Autobot base as they followed Bumblebee and Raf to the base."And WHY exactly are we taking HER?" Jack asked in frustration.  
"Rules," was all Arcee said.

They continued racing towards the cliff face, speeding past the stop sign. Jack and Miko began freaking out, thinking they were going to crash into a wall. To their relief, the cliff face disappeared and a giant metallic door opened. Arcee and Bumblebee sped through a corridor towards the main control room. They looked up in amazement at Ratchet and Bulkhead who were staring at them. When Arcee and Bumblebee came to a stop, they all hopped off or climbed out and transformed.  
"I thought there were two," Ratchet recalled.  
"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply," Arcee shrugged casual  
"I'm Raf," Raf piped in.

"I'm Miko," Miko said excitedly as she ran towards Bulkhead, "Who are you?"

"Bulkhead," Bulkhead answered nervously.  
Ratchet ignored the conversation between Bulkhead and Miko . Even though he did not get out of the base much due to him being of more use there than in the field, he knew of the concepts of beauty for humans (Like the Goddess back on Nerotron who gave pink energon every once a year)."So if you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked, snapping Ratchet from his thoughts.

"Puh-lease!" Ratchet scoffed.

Jack, Miko, and Raf jumped six feet into the air when they felt the ground shaking beneath their feet. They turned around and saw a red, blue and silver Autobot approaching them.

It was Optimus Prime.  
The Cybertronian who would become Optimus Prime was once a simple data clerk, satisfied with his job. He was always anxious of the inequality amongst the cybertronians and thus, after gaining inspiration from an outspoken gladiator named Megatron's call for an upheaval of Cybertron's society,To be continued


	2. Chapter 2 Like undead zombie

"We are Autonomus Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron. Also known as Autobots," Optimus proclaimed.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked.

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons," Optimus answered.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night," Arcee reminded Jack and Raff.

"OK. Why are THEY here?" Jack wanted to know.

"A fair question, Jack," Optimus complimented as he knelt before the humans. "In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable; ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raff questioned.

"Foremost, over the control of their world's supply of Energon, the lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce and indured for centuries. It all started LONG before you and I were even...you know, MADE. In the beginning, dad fought alongside one he considered a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus that Megatron lost his way," he explained.

"Is there gonna be a quiz?" Miko sighed.

"So what does Megatron or any of this have to do with us?" Jack demanded.

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time. But if his return is iminent, as I fear, it could be catestrophic," Optimus answered.

"Those transmissions are aminating from deep space. I would hate to waste the Energon," Starscream sighed, "Unless you are absolutely certain."

Soundwave nodded his head in confirmation. That was definitely a signal worth checking out.  
"Then lock on transmission coordinates and activate the space bridge,"

A Decepticon drone nodded obediently and typed in the transmission coordinates. Within moments, the space bridge was activated.

In deep space, another space bridge was activated. Popping slowly from the swirls of green, blue, purple and white was a fighter jet who immediately transformed as soon as he was out. Sharp build. Flaming red eyes. Vengeful personality. Yep. This Decepticon is no ordinary Decepticon. He is the LEADER of the Decepticons.

"DECEPTICONS I HAVE RETURNED!" Megatron proclaimed.

Some in the energon mine.

Nightmare was walking around the mine, think about the space-pod he found and what was inside of it.

"Of all the Energon deposits we have located while you were away, Lord Megatron, this one, by far, is the most significant," Starscream boasted to Megatron.

"The drones have been mining without pause during your absense and have massed quite a stock pile, beside me and troops kind in touch Big boss ," Nightmare piped in.

"You there! Fetch me sample!" Starscream requested.

"Starscream! Now that I have returned, I shall issue the commands," Megatron proclaimed.

"We understand,my liege ," Starscream nodded obidiently.

"And Nightmare nice see you. How is your training after three years my boy" Megatron asked

"First glad taking a three years off from Decepticon to my training master, second I found something outside of Jasper Nevada is a space-pod, place in the war ship , but what is inside of it right Megatron." Nightmare said in way how the master please it.

"Then as your humble servants, shall we ready the space bridge to bring forth the Decepticon Army you have surely gathered during your three years in space?" Starscream offered.

"My army will come. But my time away has yielded a more…intriguing means of materialising them. The solidfied form of the matter the Ancient Texts refer to as the Blood of Unicron," Megatron announced as he held up the purple flaming crystal for Starscream and Nightmare to see.

"Unicron the Destroyer?" Starscream and Nightmare gasped.

But it is said that his blood is the anti-spark," Starscream added.

"Plucked from Cosmic Shores. Gaze upon Dark Energon," Megatron said.

"Legend tells that it holds the power to revive the dead plus there is another legend go by the 6 sisters who destroyed Unicron and his army ," Nightmare recalled.

"You mean Nerotron home planet of the sisters who gave us pink enegron every once a years on Cybertron," Starscream added.

"You are right of the legend Nightmare and require only a cadaver to be certain," Megatron nodded before turning to Starscream, "Are you willing to make the ultimate sacrifice?"

Starscream laughed nervously at Megatron before bravely replying to him, "That may not be necessary. If I may, Lord Megatron…"

He gestured to the body of the fallen Autobot, Cliffjumper, as Decepticon drones brought him down on an electronic stretcher. The stretcher was brought forward towards the threesome. And let me just say…Cliffjumper looks worse for wear. Especially considering the hours he's been dead.

"Consider it a homecoming present," Starscrem offered to his master.

Meanwhile in Jasper, Nevada at Autobot Outpost

Still inside was Optimus Prime, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Arcee, Jack Darby, Raff Esquivel, and Miko Nakadai. They had just dropped the bombshell of the existance of Autobots and Decepticons.

"And since now you know of our existance, I fear that as of last night, the Decepticons know of yours," Optimus announced to Jack, Miko and Raff.

"Got it. If we spot any strange vehicles, call 911," Jack summised.

"If only it were that simple, Jack," Arcee sighed.

"Can we go now?" Jack asked.

"Are you insane? I'm living a dream here in Botsuana! And I'm not gonna allow you or anyone else to shatter it!" Miko screeched.

"It is best that you three remain under our watch. At least, until we can determine our enemy's intentions," Optimus interrupted the little chat between Jack and Miko.

"Optimus, with all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere," Ratchet warned Optimus quietly.

"Children?" Jack repeated in offence.

"They have no protective shell." Ratchet went on.

Raff was laying down on the floor, close his eye for a seconds. Then he hear a young woman voice say to him. "Please save her before the chaos binger get her first." Raff open his eye and get up from the floor.

"What's that?" Jack asked nervously.

"Proximity sensor. Someone's up top," Raff translated Bumblebee's beeps and bleeps.

"It's Agent Fowler," Ratchet announced as he checked the security screens.

"I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys," Jack recalled earlier conversations.

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liason to the outside world. As he tends to visit when there are…issues, it may be best if you do not meet him at this time," Optimus advised.

Immediately, Jack, Miko and Raff scrambled around the place looking for somewhere suitable to hide from this Agent Fowler. Especially when Agent Fowler makes his regular visits. Speaking of the man himself, Special Agent Fowler stepped out of the elevator. Did he look happy? No.

"7 wrecks. 34 fender-benders. A 3-hour traffic jam. And a particular note: numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make," Fowler began listing his complaints. Wow. So he's a down-to-business kind of guy.

" My bad," Arcee apologized sheepishly.

"And a black and yellow custom muscle car. So anything you'd like to get off your tin chest, Prime?" Fowler asked.

"We have the situation under control, Agent Fowler," Optimus reassured the agent.

"They're back, aren't there?" Fowler realized.

"If you're referring to the Decepticons, we have doubts they ever left. Earth is much too valuable," Talida answered.

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon," Fowler proclaimed.

"Hear me, Agent Fowler. We are the best – possibly, your only – defence against the Decepticon Threat," Optimus retorted.

"Says you," Fowler shot back.

"Hey, fleshy! Did anyone get splattered on that freeway? Team Prime knows when to use force. And how much to use," Bulkhead interrupted as he grabbed one of Ratchet's inventions, ripped it off the console and crushed it, much to Ratchet's dismay.

"BULKHEAD! I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Then do us both a favour and handle this, Prime. UNDER the radar," Fowler requested before leaving, "Or I will."

"Pretty big bearings for a human," Bulkhead remarked.

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead. As he should be," Optimus told him.

"Let us see if power born of darkness can ignite the spark," Megatron proclaimed before stabbing the shard of Dark Energon into Cliffjumper's chest.

Back to the mine

Starscream and Nightmare slowly backed away as they saw the shard shine brightly and slowly disappear into Cliffjumper's chest as his spark was reignited…after being quenched by Starscream in the first place. All of his circuits changed to a bright glowing open. When he opened his mouth to speak, he didn't sound like the Cliffjumper he once was. Instead, he sounded like a beast from anti-spark but more like monster . A baby monster, to be exact. When his eyes snapped open, they were amythyst purple instead of being their usual sky blue. With his newfound strength, Cliffjumper broke free of the holds pinning him to the stretcher. The Decepticons nearby activated their guns, ready to shoot the reborn Transformer in the case of him attempting a means of escape. He did. He tackled one guy to the ground and started beating the absolute scrap out of the could only watch on pleased with the results of Resserection by Dark Energon.

"That's your plan? Bring Autobots back from the dead to attack us?" Starscream screeched.

"Like a undead zombie wicked cool master but more faster and deadly as will ." Nightmare told his master

"That is no longer an Autobot. Just a mindless beast. It's only instinct is to destroy anything in its path a else Nightmare get it ," Megatron corrected Starscream.

Hense that when Cliffjumper charged at Megatron, but Megatron sliced the 'mindless beast' right across the middle into two pieces. Did it kill him again? No. Did it limit its abilities? Yes. Both halves of Cliffjumper tumbled over the edge into the Energon mine below.

"See, Starscream? Rise the indestructible seed of my army. The ultimate weapon," Megatron proclaimed as he kicked Cliffjumper back down towards the mine,

"I will give you a thump up for it master, when we used this dark stuff the undead will rise and use it against the puny Autobots." Nightmare smirked.

Oh okay back to Team Prime

"Cliffjumper's life signal popped back online!" Ratchet announced.

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asked.

"An Autobot like us. He was patrolling for Energon in New York when he was attacked and kidnapped by Decepticons after he found an untapped Energon deposit. By the time we got there, the Energon deposit was completely destroyed and Cliffjumper's life signal went offline. All we could find of him is one of his horns," Arcee explained to Miko.

"How is this possible?" Optimus asked.

"It isn't. Another bug. The system's shock full of them," Ratchet grumbled.  
"If there's any chance Cliff's alive," Arcee trailed off. Everyone, especially Talida and Optimus, since they are her closest friends, knew what she was going to say.

"Ratchet, prepare sick bay. We may need it," Optimus remarked, "Ratchet, I need you to stay here and control the GroundBridge."

"Hey! What can we do?" Miko asked.

"Remain with Ratchet," was the answer that came from Optimus.

"Awwww…," both Miko and Ratchet moaned in disappointment as the GroundBridge was activated.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus instructed as they transformed into their vehicle modes and they rolled out into the GroundBridge.

"What just happened?" Jack asked in worry.

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the GroundBridge," Ratchet answered.

"What's a GroundBridge?" Raff questioned.

"A scaled-down version of Space Bridge Technology," Ratchet explained with the 'You-kids-know-nothing' attitude.

"Since we don't possess the means or Energon required for intergalactic travel…"

"You're stuck here on Earth," Jack realized.

"With the likes of you, yes. But I constructed the GroundBridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet," Ratchet boasted.

"Does it work for humans?" Raff asked excitedly.

"Naturally," Ratchet nodded.

"You mean we could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" Miko questioned.

"Within moments. In fact, allow me to send you there immediately. All three of you," Ratchet offered hopefully.

"Watch it, Ratchet," Miko warned.

The GroundBridge arrived in the Decepticon Energon Mine and coming out of it were Optimus, Arcee Bumblebee,, and Bulkhead. Immediately, they transformed and activated their guns in case they were attacked by Decepticons upon arrival. However, that's not the case.

"Energon mine," Bulkhead observed.

"Judging by its scale The Decepticons have been tunnelling here for some time," Optimus told his team

They found a whole bunch of rocks to hide behind so they could observe what's going on. It was horrible. Inhumane, even for them. The drones just kept on working on the Energon non-stop.

"Let's find Cliffjumper," Optimus proclaimed as they prepared to fire.

Together, they all approached the Decepticon dones. As soon as they did, a fire battle started. One took his drill directly towards them…until it got smashed in by Bulkhead. As they fired shots, they advanced. They were driven by their desperation. They desperation to find Cliffjumper before the Decepticons did something horrible to their comrade. Arcee avoided shots and fired their own back, taking down a few Decepticons with their good old hands and feet in the process. What? No reason why they couldn't go back to old school fighting tactics on occasion. Basically, they never stood a chance against the Autobots.  
to be continued


	3. Pink energon and it a girl

Back to the base  
"What is this, anyway?" Miko asked as she went to touch a piece of machinery.

"Broken. Don't touch," was Ratchet's short and rather rude answer, "Don't touch that either!"

"Is there anything in here we CAN touch?" Jack questioned.

"How come you are using human computers?" Raff asked Ratchet as one of the computers went into system overload mode.

"It certainly isn't by choice. It was handed down from the previous tenants when we inherited this former missle silo. I make changes as I see fit," Ratchet explained before even more computers went into system overload.

"I think I can fix that," Raff said as he went to plug his laptop into the control console.

"Really? You know this is complex technology, don't you? I mean, it isn't a child's toy," Ratchet laughed as Raff typed in some commands.

"Now try," Raff invited.

Ratchet stared at the screens as all the computers went back to normal.

Miko slow clap her hand for Raff, Raff turn around at her gave little shy smile, and Jack gave him a thump up for fixing the error.

Back to Decepticon Energon Mine,

The Autobots still come out victorious,after defeating the first wave, they ran towards the oncoming second wave.

"Maximum overdrive!" Optimus advised as he transformed in his truck form.

When he running over Vehicons and drilling machines. They managed to get into the main mine where they immediately transformed and hid behind crates. Bulkhead couldn't help but whistle in admiration of the handy work they've done.

"Quite the operation," Bulkhead remarked.

That was when the shooting started all over again. Do they ever get tired of using their guns.

"Blood of Unicron, how might a fathem the depths of your mystery? Become worthy of wielding your astonishing power?" Megatron asked the massive crystals.

"Lord Megatron, intruders have been detected in the mines."

"Optimus?" Megatron said hopefully.

"Indeed. Along with his team."

"Master allow me to go down to the mines. Show the little bee who boss."Nightmare begged Megatron.

"Patience, my boy. I need more time to prepare an appropiate reception for my old friend. Ready the ship for departure," Megatron instructed.

"But the Energon I've mined! The Autobots will seize it!"

"Then blow the mines!" Megatron snapped.

ter narrowly avoiding a shot, Arcee saw the body of a familiar friend.

"It's Cliff. We have a visual," Arcee announced.

"We'll cover you," Optimus reassured his close friend.

Once she were there, she saw that Cliffjumper wasn't Cliffjumper anymore. In fact, she gasped in horror at the sight of their dear friend. Only the top part of his form remained. Surrounding the ground around him was a strange purple substance. Dark Energon from when Megatron revived him then sliced him in two. When the Decepticons fired at her, Arcee turned her back to the shots. She didn't care if she got hit. When she turned around, they saw a bit of the floor collapsing: the bit Cliffjumper was lying on.

"CLIFF!" Arcee cried as she dove for him.

She grabbed his hand. Optimus and the other Autobots continued providing them the cover from the Decepticons they had promised. Rocks began crumbling down around them. That was when they realized that the place was beginning to collapse around all of them. And that they needed to abandon the mines. Now.

"Let's get you home, partner," Arcee said to him.

That was when Cliffjumper began howling at her, causing her both to gasp in shock.

Cliffjumper wriggled himself out of their grips and plummited to the mines below. Optimus watched in vein as Cliffjumper tumbled. That was it. All was lost. Suddenly, they heard cackling. They looked up and saw Starscream and Nightmare overlooking the mines. Armed with bombs.

"Prime," Starscream rasped.

"Starscream" Optimus growled.

"Bee. Long time, no see. The last time we meet when Megatron rip your voice box back on Cybertron ,"Nightmare sneered.

"Nightmare." Bumblebee beep at Nightmare with angry, after he heard his words.

"Well, we'd love to stick around. Butwhat can I say? We're squeemish," Starscream remarked as he and Nightmare activated the bombs and dropped them.

Together, they jumped, transformed and flew away. The bombs they dropped landed amongst the Energon in the mines.

"The joint's gonna blow!" Bulkhead yelled to everyone.

"Roll out!" Optimus instructed.

Everyone transformed and drove away as if their lives depended on it. Behind them, the bombs detonated, blowing up every single smitherine of Energon. The exploding Energon followed them. It was ready to consume them all. Ready to take them all to the Well of the All Spark.

"RATCHET! BRIDGE US BACK! USE THE ARRIVAL COORDINATES NOW!" Optimus yelled.

Before them, the GroundBridge appeared. Of course, the Autobots escaped. But it was a close call. Behind them, all the Energon blew up and the explosion followed them into the portal.

Ratchet, Jack, Miko and Raff turned to face the GroundBridge as they heard the explosions and the sound of them arriving. Once Optimus was out, Ratchet closed the GroundBridge, preventing the exploding Energon to follow them in and kill them all. Optimus transformed and backflipped away. Once he saw that his team were all safe, he melted in relief.

"Whoa!" Jack, Miko and Raff gasped as they all glomped.

"Cutting it kinda close. How about Cliffjumper?" Ratchet asked, causing the five Autobots who went out to battle to lower their heads sadly.

"What was that explosion? Can I come with next time?" Miko immediately began asking her friends.

"Look," Arcee growled.

"Hey, hey, Miko. Let's go see what the bots hide in their sock drawers," Jack suggested as he guided Miko away.

"Seriously?" was all Miko said.

"Arcee, what did you see?" Optimus asked his second-in-command gently.

"Not Cliff. At least not anymore," Arcee answered.

"He was mutated. Butchered like something from those 'Con experiments during the war,"

Suddenly,she felt a wave of dizziness wash overher. The colour was drained from Arcee's optics seemed to fade away. In fact, they did. Arcee literally fainted. Neither of their legs could support the dead weight of their bodies. Not anymore, at least. Bumblebee beeped in worry as he swooped forward to catch her before they hit the ground.

"I'm fine, Bee. I'm just dizzy.,"Arcee said to the young scout .

"Bots who get dizzy," Miko gasped.

"Robots with emotion," Raff added.

"Robots who can die," Jack piped in

Ratchet did a scan on her. On Arcee's hand, the blue beam turned red This intrigued the Autobot medic as he noticed the purple substance making its mark on the female Autobot.

"What is this?" Ratchet asked himself.

"Don't know. Cliff was covered in it. Leaking it," Arcee recalled before gazing worriedly at the unconscious Arcee, "Is she going to be OK, Ratchet?"

"She'll be fine," Ratchet reassured Jack as he took samples from Arcee , "You go take a decontamination bath. Now."

After Bumblebee scooped Arcee into his arms, Ratchet guided the three of them to the decontamination showers.

Raff saw some thing glowing on Bee his chest.

"Bee what is that on your chest." Raff ask.

Bumblebee pull some thing off his chest, it was energon, but this one is pink.

"By the allspark how do get it Bee." Ratchet gasped.

[I don't know maybe during the fight with con.] Bee beep at the doctor.

"What is that pink glowing rock look like crystal." Miko asked.

"It is pink energon. Legend had it back on Cybertron the six gave us energon once a year, and one of the six had a child." Optimus said to his human,

"Optimus, I hate to bug. But no bars," Jack waved his phone in front of Optimus' face to prove his point.

"A security precaution. The silo walls isolate all radio waves," Optimus explained to Jack.

"Well, if I don't call my mum, like NOW, I'm pretty sure the cops will come looking for me." Jack told Optimus.

"Have you broken the law?" Optimus asked worriedly as he bent down so he was eye-to-eye with his new human friends.

"Uh, curfew. It's after 10pm," Jack corrected.

"I'd better get home too. Or I'll be grounded for a year," Raff piped in

"Earth customs. I haven't considered. You'd think that after having a teenage daughter with a human, you'd learn of these customs," Optimus chuckled, "But the issue of your safety remains. Bulkhead, accompany Miko home."

"AWESOME! MY HOST PARENTS WILL FREAK!" Miko cheered.

"And matain covert surveilance in vehicle form," Optimus added.

"Curbside duty. Got it," Bulkhead nodded, earning a moan in disappointment from Miko.

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raff," Optimus proclaimed, "Ratchet?"

"Busy," Ratchet waved him off as Talida and the now conscious Arcee walked out of the showers.

"Arcee, if you feel up to it, you'll accompany Jack," Optimus decided.

"Still dizzy," Arcee informed Optimus.

"You're fine, says your physician," Ratchet butted in.

"Hop in," Arcee immediately responded as she transformed.

As they arrived home,the garage door was opened for them while Jack drove Arcee onto the driveway. Once they were safe inside the garage, Arcee shut down her engines and Jack gently kicked the side and centre stands down so Arcee wouldn't tumble over. Jack climbed off.

"Arcee, I'm really sorry for your loss," Jack started tentively.

"What could you possibly know about loss?" Arcee asked coldly.

"What? You think you're the only one with problems?" Jack retorted, which caused Arcee to transform and to glare at Jack very hard.

"I'm not sure girl trouble counts," Arcee shot back dangerously.

"I'm pretty sure my girl troubles started the night I met you!" Jack returned defence before they saw another car roll up onto the driveway.

"'Cons!" Arcee gasped as she activated her guns.

"No! Mum!" Jack corrected as he ran out to stall her for as long as he could.

"Jack?" June Darby said as she climbed out of the car.

"Mum! Don't freak! We can explain!" Jack promised his mother.

"Can you?" June asked before approaching the motorcycle, "Jackson Darby, we talked about this."

"I know. And-."

"You don't know!" June cut her son off, "I worry about you enough when you're not here. Now I have to worry about you driving a motorcycle?"

"I'm 16! I can't be driving a ten-speed forever!" Jack retorted.

"How did you afford this?" June demanded.

"The point is I may have been a kid when I bought this," Jack recalled as he gestured to his helmet sitting on the old desk nearby, "But I'm not anymore. You always tell me to make responsible choices. Well, I chose her. And I'll be responsible. I promise"

"Her?" June repeated teasingly, "I didn't think you'd be bringing girls other home just yet."

"I'd like to think she brought me," Jack corrected sheepishly.

"Well, I'm glad you finally have a reason to wear your helmet. EVERY SINGLE TIME you ride. Same goes with you, ," June proclaimed as she guided her son inside, "You will take ME for a spin every once in a while?"

"We'll see. She's kinda tempramental," Jack said loud enough for Arcee to hear as he turned out the lights and shut the garage.

Once Jack were in his bedroom,he thinking about his day so far . The pink energon legend about the sisters . Just maybe this all connected with the woman who called his name for yesterday.

The next morning, Jack were awakened by Arcee revving her engine in the garage. Fearing that it would wake June Darby up, Jack raced to the garage to hush her roaring engine.

"Are you crazy? You'll wake up mom!" Jack whisper-yelled to Arcee.

"Grab your helmets. It's go time," Arcee announced.

"Are you kidding? It's Saturday!" Jack moaned.

"You two can watch cartoons back at base with Bumblebee," Arcee promised them.

"Cartoons? We're teenagers," Jack scoffed as he left.

"Make sure you leave a note for your mum! She worries!" Arcee called after them.

"Ya think?" was the response Jack gave Arcee.

We're at the Nemesis! now this they will open space-pod happy now! I can say this.

"So Master time open your gift from me" Nightmare asked.

Megatron nodded his head meaning yes to open the space-Pod. As the cons open it they saw a female being is so similar being human. She had red brown short hair, wear long white dress, and heart necklace. But she was sleep maybe for a long time now.

"Holy Primus! It a organic being female Megatron, but she is so human like."

"The second in command will watch over her, when sleep wake up and I don't know if she is the one." Megatron instructed.

When Megatron and Nightmare leave the room, they went to the another meaning dark-energon time.

"I don't think you need to worry about further Autobot interference, Master. Not with Optimus gone," Starscream reassured his master.

"And what evidence do you present of this fact?" Megatron asked.

"Starscream and I destroyed the mines as you instructed," Nightmare answered, "At least I don't have to worry about trying to kill the Bee now Master."

"Optimus is not so easily destroyed. Optimus and I have millenia worth of battles behind us to prove it," Megatron retorted.

"Maybe you should take a break, my lord," Starscream suggested, "I fear too much contact with the Dark Energon might allow its properties to adversely affect you."

"Or perhaps, Starscream, I have not permitted myself contact enough," Megatron pondered as he ripped a shard from the main source.

"Wait! Master, no! Not your spark chamber! You do not know what it will do!" Nightmare begged.

But he pleadings came too late. Megatron stabbed the shard of Dark Energon into his own spark chamber. Starscream and Nightmare could only stand back and watch in horror as the Blood of Unicron began overtaking the Decepticon leader. Before they knew it, Lord Megatron wasn't exactly Lord Megatron anymore. But a shadow of his former self.

Back at the Autobot base, Ratchet was analyzing the components of the purple substance he had scraped off of Arcee and Talida when it began having an ill effect on Arcee . It bestounded him. Not in all his years as a medic had he seen anything like this. He couldn't even recognize what it was. And we can't read the screen because it's in Cybertronian, a language we don't read or understand when spoken.

"Hmm…the base elements of this goo are like nothing I've ever encountered. It must be extremely concentrated to have affected Arcee and Talida so rapidly. Unfortunately, complete results are slow-coming without the use of proper diagnostic tools. Thank you very much, Bulkhead," Ratchet rambled as he removed the slide from the hard-drive.

As he did, he unknowingly spilt some of the substance onto the diagnostic tool that Bulkhead broke when Agent Fowler was here. It burnt its way into the very wiring of the machinery and glowed a bright purple for a brief moment before moaning and groaning and standing on its newly-acquired legs. But Ratchet didn't notice. With its only instinct to destroy everything in its path, the revived machinery approached the nearest object to destroy…

to be continued

So tell me about the two new character

don't worry her name is Star.

So Starscream had to watch over her now


	4. She is still sleep

In Jasper, Nevada, the rays of the blazing desert sun danced with the elements of Earth. On the road in front of where the secret Autobot base remains hidden are Jack and the Autobot second-in-command, Arcee. Her engine purred to life, eager to travel the words to the adventure beyond.

"Tighten your grip, Jack," Arcee warned.

Jack yelled in surprise as Arcee took off suddenly. Of course, per her advice, he held on tight. After travelling a little bit down the road, Arcee did some wheelies and other cool tricks. Jack wasn't sure whether to be surprised that they're actually doing this, impressed with the skills Arcee possessed in her vehicle mod(I got word 4 u cool!)

"Hey! What's with you, Arcee?" Jack asked.

"Thought you might actually enjoy the ride without getting shot at," Arcee smirked.

"Oh, bring it!" Jack challenged as they travelled further down the stretch of road.

In another part of Jasper not far from the Autobot base, Bulkhead and Miko were at the beginning of a downhill rocky terrain. Miko want some daring in her live but Bulkhead is worry for her.

"Ready? Set?" Miko began the whole 'Ready, Set, Go' routine.

"Miko, I'm supposed to be protecting you," Bulkhead reminded her.

"Miko, I'm strapped tight inside ten pounds of muscle. I'm protected," Miko reassured the Autobot.

That was all Bulkhead needed to be reassured about: her safety. At high speeds, he began driving down the rocky hill. Miko's yells of excitement were music to Bulkhead's processors.

Raff and Bumblebee were pretty relaxed in a secluded part of the desert playing a video game. In this game, Bumblebee and Raff were racing each other in a race car championship. Raff was using his console enjoying for once, he never play videos game. When Raff came to team he became a friend to the yellow car. As hard as he tried, the yellow car couldn't overtake the red car. In fact, the red car crashed the yellow car, which resulted in the words GAME OVER flashing on the screen. Raff moaned in disappointment. This proves, in fact, that Raff was the yellow car while Bumblebee was the red car. Bumblebee turned his steering wheel and bleeped to Raff something that was along the lines of 'I win!' whilst turning his steering wheel to emphasize his statement.

"No fair, Bumblebee! You've been driving a lot longer than I have!" Raff laughed with a slight pout.

Raff his phone began to ring meaning text message from Jack, he check his message and go by this.

{Meet me at Gram Bakery cross K.O P.S Miko will come as will}.

Raff text him back.

{Okay make sure you buy some sweet perhaps like blueberry cheesecake, u know I like Mrs Gram her cheesecak soon Jack}

Back the base

"Thank goodness for peace and quiet. House guests can be such a bother," Ratchet grumbled as he continued his work on the mysterious purple substance.

Suddenly, he heard a jingly sound of some sorts. Surprised, he looked up and around. But he couldn't find anything. Thinking nothing of it, he resumed his current work. Then he heard it again. This time, it was louder. More intense. Closer. That startled Ratchet even more.

"Optimus?" Ratchet asked before noticing the possessed machinery rapidly approaching him, "By the All Spark!"

The possessed scalpel began jumping around, trying to attack and kill Ratchet. But someway, somehow, Ratchet blocked the attacks. He even hit it with a metal bar he found lying around. He took numerous more swings at it. But the monster dodged each one. He eventually reached the microscope Ratchet was using before and sliced it in two. Ratchet was not happy. It was the second piece of machinery that was destroyed in a short period of time.  
"I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet cried.

But he immediately backed up when the monster began making attack attempts on him again. Thankfully, this time, his attacks were stopped by a shot fired at the little monster. The little monster fell to the round weak. The shot that was fired came from one Optimus Prime who arrived just in time to see the attack on his old friend. Ratchet melted in relief at his presense. After all, on numerous occasions, he almost had parts of him sliced off of his main design. Electricity cackled from the broken little monster. But it still managed to get back upuntil Optimus stepped on it, crushing it completely and with no chance of it ever being revived, despite the fact that the machine had the Blood of Unicron coursing through its circuits.

"And stay broken! Now what could have caused THAT?" Ratchet immediately asked Optimus, relieved that the whole ordeal is over.

"I have a grave suspicion, Ratchet: Dark Energon," Optimus answered gravely.

"But how about the pink energon why is on earth you had to be the a goddess" Ratchet questions

"Perhaps maybe one of them escape before Anglo sacrifice herself save her planets and her child."

"You mean she on earth too then mean the Herald as will".

"Maybe but who known con had her or she on earth somewhere around the world".

Back on the Nemesis,

that Starscream and Nightmare were still covering from. Megatron stood before the Dark Energon snarling. All his young scout and second-in-command could do is stand there and watch as his mind was overtaken and he became crazier than the Decepticon commander already was. And there was nothing they could do to stop it.

"Lord Megatron," Starscream started nervously.

"It's as if the Blood of Unicron the Destroyer flows through my veins. As if I hear his very thoughts. I now know what I must do," Megatron proclaimed as he ripped another shard.

"And what can we do to assist you, Master?" Nightmare asked hopefully.

"Quit grovelling and await my command. Starscream once she awake from her slumber, you had to watch her understood. ," was Megatron's answer before he began walking away.

"Yes Lord Megetron I understood."

Once he was outside, he transformed into his alternative mode and flew away from the Nemesis. In the control room, Starscream, Nigthmare and Soundwave watched Megatron's hasty retreat. However, Starscream and Nightmare didn't notice Soundwave's presense right away

"Soundwave!" the two of them exclaimed in surprise.

"I fear that when our master reached for the stars, he came down with a touch of space madness.(SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE. The space core in my story ) Lord Megatron has not been of sound judgement since his return. Increase global surveilance," Starscream instructed the eyes and ears of the Decepticons.

"Quit grovelling and await my command."

"We're not deaf! But if Optimus Prime and his team live, I believe it is in the best interest of myself and Megatron that we ensure our enemy's destruction," Nightmare pointed out.

"If the residue Arcee found on Cliffjumper brought your broken equipment to life, it would stand to reason that the very same substance brought Cliffjumper back from the dead," Optimus proclaimed as he and Ratchet disposed of the shattered possessed equipment.

"That would account for his life signal inexplicitly coming back online. But Dark Energon? It's so scarce as to be virtually non-existant! What would it be doing on Earth?" Ratchet pondered.

"It was transported by Megatron," Optimus realized.

"For what purpose?" Ratchet wanted to know.

"To conquor this planet by raising an army of the undead," Optimus answered gravely.

"Well, Megatron would need to break quite a few toaster ovens. I mean, where on this world would he find that many Cybertronian dead?" Ratchet laugh.

"But real big questions how we find her before some Herald find her Optimus? " Ratchet answers.

"Only the chosen one will find her and myself since I'm the only Prime left" Optimus said to old friend.

The little discussion between Ratchet and Optimus was interuppted by the sound of engines. They turned around and saw that Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were returning with Jack, Raff, and Miko. They were laughing and smiling to their hearts was obvious that the respective Autobots have made their new human friends happy. And that thought alone was enough to make Optimus' spark swell in happiness. And part of the spark-swelling contributed to the fact that Arcee was in front of him looking beautiful as ever.

"That was awesome!" Jack proclaimed as the Autobots transformed and he tackle-hugged Talida to the ground laughing.

"Can we go again?" Raff asked Bumblebee excitedly.

"Sweet!" Miko squealed excitedly, before some rumbling can be heard from Bulkhead.

Bulkhead took out Miko's guitar case.

"Sorry. Must have left that in the backseat but else no cheesecake right Bulk ," Miko apologized sheepishly.

"Autobots, prepare to," Optimus trailed off when he noticed their new human friends.

"Roll out?" Arcee offered him.

"Remain here. Ratchet, you'll come with me. Arcee, Talida, we'll be outside communication range for some time. So I'm putting you two in charge," Optimus decided.

"Dude, you're biggest. You should be the boss," Miko said to Bulkhead.

"He never picks me. Besides, Arcee is his second-in-command. If something wore to happen to him that would make him unable to lead us anymore, Arcee is to assume command of Team Prime. Besides, it's a good thing she in charge for now .," Bulkhead remarked.

"Optimus, with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing. Babysitting, I don't have a problem. But to a kid I don't even know," Arcee trailed off.

"HEY!" Jack exclaimed in offense.

"Besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war," Arcee reminded her friend.

"My pistols may be rusty! But my hearing is sharp as ever!" Ratchet piped in.

"For the moment, it's only reconiscence," Optimus reassured his second-in-command and close friend.

"Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?" Arcee asked.

"Arcee, much has changed in the last 24 hours. And we all need to adapt. Ratchet, bridge us out," Optimus instructed.

"OK, chief. So what's on the activity list?" Jack asked casually.

"I'm going on patrol," Arcee announced.

"But Optimus told us to stay," Bulkhead retorted.

"When you're in charge, you can call the shots," Arcee shot back, "Bee, with me."

"So, uhwhat's on the activity list?" Bulkhead asked sheepishly.

"How about band practice?" Miko offered as she set up the guitar.

"But we're not a band," Raff objected.

"Why so anti-social? Come on, Raff. Can you play anything?" Miko asked him.

"Um keyboard," Raff answered unsurely.

"Laptops and symbols. Good. Jack?" Miko turned her attention to Jack.

"I sometimes mess around with the harmonica," Jack confessed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Do I look like I do country? Just cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming," Miko suggested.

"But Miko sometime guitar and harmonica are good together. I watched Crossroad is about take back your soul from a demon." Raff answered gravely

"fine anyway Bulkhead! Percussion! Go for a big industrial sound! D.I.Y! We're a band! You just gotta learn the songs. This one's a ballad. My Fist, Your Face," Miko said before strumming the chords.

"That's a ballad?" Talida scoffed.

"Well, it is considered a battle in the world of heavy metal," Jack shrugged.

As Miko played, everyone blocked their earseven Bulkhead and he's known as the muscular tough guy amongst them members of Team Prime and beyond. But they definitely unblocked their ears when the alarms started going off.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Bulkhead shouted.

"Come on! You can't handle raw power?" Miko pouted.

"Proximity sensor. Quick! Hide! Now!" Bulkhead instructed, "Hop on, little lady."

While Miko, Raff and Jack hid behind Bulkhead's giant foot, Bulkhead scooped Talida into his hand and settled her small frame on this shoulder. Just as they finished trying their best to make everything look as normal as possible, the elevator doors opened and out came Agent Fowler himself.

"Prime!" Fowler called up.

"Agent Fowler! He'suh, he's not here. Nobody's here! Wellobviously, except for me of course," Bulkhead confessed sheepishly.

"Well, where did he go? Wait. Don't tell me. He's out pancaking a mini-mall!" Fowler guessed.

"Now I don't know what language you speak on your planet. But Prime promised you would handle the Decepticons!"

As Agent Fowler went on and on with his little complaints fest, Bulkhead was trying his best to make sure that Jack, Miko and Raff remained hidden from their unhappy liaison. However, the fact that Miko still had her electric guitar that was STILL plugged into the amp made it an impossible task.

"And blowing a crate in the middle of Nebraska is NOT what the world 'handle' means in English! So you tell Prime-!"

Fowler trailed off when he heard the sounds of the electric guitar coming from somewhere within the proximity of Bulkhead and himself. And Fowler knew for a fact that Bulkhead didn't play guitar. That was when he noticed the amp, Raff's laptop and the chords that were connecting Miko's guitar to the amp.

"Since when are you bots electric?" Fowler asked.

The eyes of Bulkhead widened as the realization of being caught out by Fowler.

He certainly was surprised when their new human friends stepped out.

"Uh, hey. How you doing?" Jack greeted nervously.

"Contact with civilians! Team Prime has definitely gone off-book this time! Wait. Don't tell me. You're running a day-care centre!" Fowler guessed sarcastically.

"UhOK," Bulkhead stumbled with his words.

"I can explain all this," Bulkhead started.

"Uh, we're interns!" Jack interrupted.

"Student interns!" Raff piped in.

"Earning extra credit in auto-," Jack started.

"Robitics," Miko finished Jack's sentence.

"OK. Let's move. I'm taking all three of you to federal custody. For your own protection," Fowler decided as he approached the children.

Bulkhead stomped his foot to make sure he separated Fowler from Jack, Miko and Raff.

"We're protecting them!" Bulkhead proclaimed.

"Is that so? Well, maybe you can explain that to my superiors at the Pentagon!" Fowler challenged as he picked up the phone and began dialling the necessary number.

"Don't use that phone!" Bulkhead started as he poked at the phone.

"It's out of order,"

"This isn't over! Not by a long shot!" Fowler swore as he began walking up the stairs, causing Miko to roll her eyes.

When Fowler stepped into the elevator and left, Bulkhead let out a huge sigh of relief. That was one problem taken care of, they seemed to be saying. Now they had other problems to contend with.

"Why do I get the feeling that we're going to be hearing from him again at a later date?" Miko asked nervously.

"Maybe it's because we will," Bulkhead shrugged carefully.

"HEY! how you know that is going to happened"

"I don't know but perhaps I hear voice in my head like a woman say find her find her".

The place remains unknown. But all that is known about the place is that the fog seemed to suffocate everything and anything. Dark gloomy some said this the place is largest battle field for cybertronians. Yet there is something that brings Optimus and Ractchet here. Something within that seems to draw the two of them in even deeper. No one knows what brings them here…yet. But all they knew is that they're here.

"Optimus, what do we hope to find here?" Ratchet asked his old friend.

"The sight of the largest Cybertronian battlefield in this galaxy," Optimus answered.

"On Earth? You must be joking!" Ratchet scoffed.

"Do you recall the period late in the war when both sides began hiding their Energon spoils off-world?" Optimus began.

"Of course. It's the reason Energon deposits EXIST on planets like this one," Ratchet answered.

"It is also the reason battles came to rage on planets such as this one. And I fear Megatron's memory is as long as history," Optimus finished gravely.

Back to the base but this time outside.

The helicopter that Agent Fowler used as transport to the top secret Autobot base is finally taking off from the helipad of what was once a missle silo. Within the base,Fowler flew his helicopter through the skies in his usual confident mood. Flying through the skies gave him freedom. And freedom is something he needs during this stressful job. Dealing with the Autobots whenever they unintentionally caused destruction isn't his idea of heaven. But there are times when he wouldn't have it any other way. It wouldn't matter even if he butted heads with Optimus every second visit or so. It was all worth it in the end. His world would be safe from the terror of the Decepticons.

"Sir, Agent Fowler. We have a situation. I'm en route from the Autobot base. I'll brief you in person," Fowler spoke into his radio.

But little did he know that he wouldn't make it back to his headquarters. Little did he know of the danger he faced…

"Agent Fowler. I'm en route from the Autobot base. I'll brief you in person."

"Autobot base, eh?" Starscream smirked.

"Humans; always the weak link. Fetch us this Fowler so that he may brief us instead," Fowler instructed.

Soundwave didn't say anything. In fact, he didn't indicate that he understood Starscream's instructions or even protest them. He simply dispatched the Decepticon called Laserbeak that always remained stuck to his form towards the coordinates of the federal agent they seek…

As Starscream walk into the lab see Nightmare check on the heart beat from sleeping beauty.  
(Remember Pink energon and it a girl)

"So Nightmare how is our dear gust is doing right now ." Starscream reminded him

"Her heart is still beating Commander Starscream, but she not waking up from her sleep, I don't know many years she sleep." Nightmare answered.

"Make sure check on her if she wake just tell Nightmare"

(I will skip the part of Fowler and Laserbeak)

So back the to base.

As the alarms started going off, all everyone could think was not again. Miko and Raff immediately turned their attention to Bulkhead in the hopes to find ut what was going on.

"My ears!" Raff moaned in pain.

"It's an SOS. From Fowler," Bulkhead read before staring unsurely at the control panel, "Uh…"

"Did you trace it?" Raff asked worriedly.

"Location scan was incomplete," Bulkhead shook his head.

"Oh well," Bulkhead shrugged.

"Oh well? Seriously?" Jack scoffed in disbelief.

"Fowler's a jerk!" Bulkhead retorted.

"Whoa! Whether you like the guy or not, the Decepticons might have him!" Jack countered.

"And Agent Fowler knows your location!" Raff piped in before shuddering a little, "OUR location!"

"And did we not witness how fast Fowler backs down from a bot? The 'Cons will totally make him squeal!" Miko added.

"But we lost the transmission! Fowler could be anywhere!" Bulkhead objected.

"If I may…," Raff trailed off.

"Maybe I can narrow it down. About five years ago, the government started microchipping their agents. You know, like owners do with pets," Raff explained as he started typing in commands…but not without noticing the stares he was receiving from Jack, Miko, and Bulkhead, "What? I saw it on TV! Anyway, if I can hack into the government's mainframe, maybe I can pinpoint Fowler's coordinates."

"You know how to hack? But you're, like, 2 years old!" Miko objected disbelievingly.

"12…and a quarter," Raff corrected with a smug expression.

Inside the Nemesis

Starscream watched in delight as the Autobot liason was dragged roughly by Vehicons towards them before being thrown roughly to the ground like garbage. Well…according to the beliefs of the Decepticons, humans are believed to be garbage. (except for one)

"Welcome, Agent Fowler," Starscream sneered.

"You treat all your guests this nice?" Fowler asked with a smirk.

"Any friends of the Autobots," Starscream chuckled.

"Autobots? Them coin-operated 'Wash-My-Own-Car' places?" Fowler pretended to be oblivient.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be, hmm? Obviously, no one has told you that we have no appreciation for human humor. Make our guest comfortable," Starscream instructed before he walked away.

Even though Fowler wouldn't admit this; but as the Vehicoms came closer and closer to him, Fowler's fear spiked through the roof. He knew he was in trouble with the Decepticon foes. And he knew that if the Autobots don't rescue him soon, he would never survive the torture that is about to be inflicted on the government agent.

"Latitude: 39.5. Longitude: 116.9," Raff read off Fowler's coordinates.

"Got it!" Bulkhead called out as he typed the coordinates into the system and activated the GroundBridge, "I'll stay behind and operate the GroundBridge."

Alright. You three. Jack you in charge," Bulkhead said as he departed, ignoring the moan of disappointment from Miko.

"Don't break up the band!" Miko moaned.

"Guess we four have the run of the place," Jack remarked before he noticed that someone was missing, "Miko? Miko?"

At the location where Fowler's helicopter was shot down.

The GroundBridge Bulkhead activated opened and he jumped out ready to fight. But there were no Decepticons to fight, much to the disappointment of the eager Autobot.

"FOWLER?" Bulkhead called before noticing something bad, "Uh-oh. The whole Decepticon she-bang."

Immediately, Fowler knew that going stealth was the only chance he had to possibly rescuing Fowler from the grasps of Starscream from within the Decepticon warship. As a guard did his regular patrol around the perimeter, he didn't notice Fowler hiding behind a rock, much to Fowler's belief. Suddenly, he had another problem…

"Alright! What's the plan?"

And that problem was in the form of Miko. This would be when Bulkhead learns that the human he's supposed to protect doesn't like staying back at the base when she's told to. That's when he learned that his human friend likes to sneak out to the battlefield to get her piece of the action. Oh, if only he knew of the close calls and heart attacks it will bring in the future…

Sadly, his warnings came too late. One of the Vehicons guarding the ship noticed Miko's presence. He approached the rock she was hiding behind and aimed his gun at her. When she heard the gun beginning to charge up, Miko knew that sneaking away from Jack and Raff was the wrong decision.

"Oh. Unwise," Miko remarked.

"MIKO! GET DOWN!" Bulkhead cried.

Miko jumped over the rock and ran as the Decepticon fired. The shot shattered the rock. Bulkhead and Miko were just thankful that Miko managed to get out of the way in time. However, the Vehicons can't take failure. Their master would undoubtably turn them into scrap metal when he learns of any failure caused by his Decepticons. So the Vehicon prepared to fire another shot towards Miko's rapidly retreating form. But Bulkhead wouldn't let that happen. He ran up and tackled him to the ground. In a matter of moments, the two Transformers were beating the scrap out of each other. So far, the score was pretty even. When Bulkhead had the Decepticon pinned to the ground, Miko struggled to pick up a big rock and prepared to hit the Decepticon with it.

"Hold him still!" Miko requested as she tried – and failed – to beat the living daylights out of the Decepticon. (If starman was real in transformers prime She will kick some cons)

But Bulkhead wouldn't allow her to get involved in the fight. He scooped her into his hand and placed her on a nearby rock where he knew she would be safe from anymore Decepticons.

"Miko, look away!" Bulkhead instructed.

"But!" Miko began to object.

"Turn your head away!" Bulkhead repeated.

But Miko didn't look away as Bulkhead wanted her to. Instead, she watched as Bulkhead used his bare hands to rip out the Decepticon's wiring and spark chamber. Miko watched in pure admiration.

Some on the Road

"Arcee, Bumblebee, do you read?"

"Loud and clear, Bulkhead," Arcee answered the incoming call.

"I have a situation…," Bulkhead sing-songed as he cradled Miko to his chest.

"Bulkhead, they're children! Humans! Just do whatever!" Arcee sighed in frustration…before she and Bumblebee suddenly skidded to a stop further down the desert highway, "You're WHERE? SHE'S where? (Arcee is the mother to the team)

Back to the base

"What should we do? Bulkhead may not even realize that she had followed him!" Raff exclaimed in worry.

"Raff, trust me. He knows, but Miko hasn't seen the 'Cons in action like we have. She has no idea," Jack sighed worriedly.

"These are the coordinates. The destination is still locked in," Raff announced.

"You're in charge."

"In charge of WHAT?" Raff retorted.

Jack and went to jump into the portal. But they were stopped by Raff going with them. Together, they held hands and jumped in. However, they have another problem…

"Arcee to base. Come in. Jack? Listen up. We need you to bridge us back. Hello?" Arcee spoke into the commlink before sighing, "Bumblebee, metal to the pedal."

They didn't need to be told twice. Together, Arcee and Bumblebee took off at lightning speeds towards base.

To the Nemesis

Fowler just hanging around meaning they chained Fowler high above the ground by his arms with multiple chains and cuffs.

"Agent Fowler, we have one simple request that will save your family from the pain of greiving," Starscream started before he hoisted his special torture weapon and held it against Fowler, "Tell us the location of the Autobot base."

"No problem. But I need to ask you something first," Fowler requested.

"Yes. I'm listening," Starscream nodded.

"I've got an issue with the customer service around here. Can I speak to the manager?" Fowler asked.

That caused Starscream's eyes to widen in shock. Did Fowler just backchat him and torment his position? he just stared at him with an expression that would make humans runaway screaming, "BLUE BLOODY MURDER!"

"I make the decisions around here! I'm in charge!" Starscream exclaimed in frustration  
"Do you have the prod?"

Back to Bulkhead and Miko.

"What's taking Arcee and Bumblebee?" Bulkhead moaned.

"Dude, the 'Cons could be putting the clams on Fowler right now! Let's just storm the joint!" Miko suggested.

Suddenly, they heard the familiar sound of a GroundBridge coming to life nearby.

"They're here," Bulkhead sighed in relief.

However, the people who stepped out of the GroundBridge were NOT Arcee and Bumblebee. Instead, the people who stepped out of the GroundBridge were Jack and Raff ready to help.

"Why don't those guys hang with their own bots? This is OUR one-on-one time!" Miko pouted with her arms folded across her chest.

"Are your bones vibrating?" Jack and Raff asked as he looked a little green around the gills.

"You there!" Vehicons exclaimed as they saw the two boys and began charging their guns.

"Scrap!" Bulkhead,and Miko cursed at the same time.

"I ask nicely one last time. The Autobot base!" Starscream requested.

"Sure thing, buddy. Right after you eat my star-bangled shorts!" Fowler retorted.

"Oh. You wanna play that way, huh?" Starscream smirked before jabbing Fowler with the Energon Prod, relishing his screams of pain.

"As I imagined, Energon and human nervous systems don't mix," Starscream sneered.

Back to the largest battlefield

Optimus and Ratchet continued walking around the sight of one of the biggest battles on Earth during the Cybertronian war that literally consumed their didn't know what to expect. But they knew that they would have to expect trouble. Especially with Megatron returning from his three-year voyage around space.

"For the first time in my life, Optimus, I had hoped that you were wrong," Ratchet confessed to his friend.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of jets flying above them. They looked up and saw a familiar jet fly above them towards a rock. Once contact was made, he transformed into an old foe. And that old foe is Megatron.

"Optimus! Been well? I see you brought your trusty watchdog. I was certain he'd be convelessing in a scrap yard by now," Megatron remarked.

"Why don't you invite him down here for a chat?" Ratchet suggested as he punched his fist into his hand.

"I know why you're here, Megatron," Optimus proclaimed.

"Hardly a surprise, Optimus. After all, you and I have been at this for a long time. And your time has come to an end," Megatron proclaimed as he hoisted a glowing shard of Dark Energon for Optimus and Ratchet to see before throwing it to the ground below.

Once the shard hit the ground, it disappeared below the surface. For a little while, nothing seemed to happen. Well…until the ground started cracking up and glowing a burning purple. Ratchet and Optimus gasped in shock as they realized what was about to happen. Megatron had stabbed himself with a shard of Dark Energon and was possessed with power. Limitless power.

"Rise, my army!" Megatron shouted as his eyes and circuits glowled the same burning purple as the ground.

Upon Megatron's call, from the ground rose many Transformers who were lost in the battle that occurred here eons ago. Their eyes and circuits below their rusted armour glowling purple. The shard Megatron threw to them brought back the dead Transformers buried underground in mass graves like the fallen British and Australian soldiers after the Battle of Fromelles. Immediately, everyone knew that there was going to be trouble.

"By the All Spark!" Ratchet gasped quietly as more soldiers began to rise.

"Behold the power of Dark Energon!" Megatron proclaimed.

Slowly, the army summoned by Megatron approached Ratchet and Optimus. Immediately, the two Autobots knew of the danger they were in. Because when a Transformer is revived by the Blood of Unicron the Destroyer, they have only one instinct within them. And that is to destroy anything standing in their way. And standing in their way were Ratchet and Optimus Prime. So their instinct is to destroy their master's enemies…

To be continued…

Next on Transformers Prime Legend of Nerontron

"It's your fault that we're stuck in this intensity. What were you thinking, Miko?" Jack demanded.

"Did I ask you to follow me?" Miko retorted.

"You wanted us to be a band! Doesn't that usually mean playing together?" Jack shot back.

"Well, maybe I decided to go solo!" Miko decided.

"Well, maybe I have some regard for your safety!" Jack confessed.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Is your name Optimus? You can leave my protection to Bulkhead! Thank you very much!" Miko countered.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" Raff screamed

In the Lab

"Somewhere I know her but where? If I remember my past"


	5. Chapter 5

The army of dead.

As the dead continued to rise, Ratchet and Optimus knew they were going to have problems. How could they kill a bunch of revived Cybertronians when they're already dead in the first place?

"Megatron has descicrated the resting place of our fallen ancestors. And his own!" Ratchet proclaimed.

"Not even the dead are free from his war-mongering," Optimus sighed in frustration.

"At last. Symbiosis.I can feel it possess complete control over my army. Destroy them!" Megatron instructed his powerful army.

But before the undead could even reach the two Autobots, Optimus unfolded his cannons from his arms and fired away. But even his blasts didn't provide them that much help. They are fighting the army of the UNDEAD Cybertronian Ancestors. Optimus' powerful blasters weren't going to save them this time.

"Optimus, if our combatants are already deceased, how can we possibly defeat them?" Ratchet asked as the army came even closer

"Ratchet! Retreat! Bridge yourself back to base!" Optimus instructed his friend.

"No! I shall stand with you, Optimus!" Ratchet decided as he unfolded his blades from his arms, "You may require a medic when this is all over with."

Together, the two friends ran towards the oncoming army ready to attack. Optimus continued firing shots from his blaster cannons while Ratchet decided to slice and dice the dead Transformers. Whenever he slit them with his blades, they fell down deadonce again. That was when Ratchet figured out how to defeat them.

"I recommend discection! The smaller the pieces, the better!" Ratchet advised Optimus.

"Sound advice, old friend," Optimus complimented before trading his blaster cannons for his blades.

"I have mastered Dark Energon. When you fall, Optimus, you too shall join my army," Megatron proclaimed.

Optimus didn't like the sound of that. He ran in and started slicing and dicing that army of Megatron's. Long story short: all hell is breaking loose.

Back to the outside of warship

Speaking of hell breaking loose, Bulkhead, Miko, Jack, and Raff were having problems of their own. Decepticons were firing shots at Jack, and Raff who barely avoided them. When a shot knocked Raff to the ground, Jack immediately ran to their new friend and protected him with their own bodies. That was when Bulkhead finally decided to intervein.

"Get in! NOW!" Bulkhead instructed as he opened his passenger-side door.

The boys wasted no time. Jack jumped in first. Immediately, he was followed by Raf who was immediately followed by Jack. Once they were safe inside, Bulkhead closed his door and took off like a blue-arse fly.

"Thanks, Bulkhead," Jack panted.

"Yeah. Thanks," Raff agreed.

"What are you doing out here?" Bulkhead cringed in fear.

"We were worried about Miko. Have you seen her?" Jack asked worriedly.

"What she look like?" Miko joked as she popped up from the back seat.

"Everybody out! And this time, PLEASE wait here!" Bulkhead pleaded his friends as he finally got them some cover.

Once they were out, Bulkhead drove towards the Decepticon warship. It was a daring maneovre. But something had to be done if the Autobots were ever going to rescue Fowler. Bulkhead jumped into the air and transformed just before he crashed into the cliff face. Once his grip was secure, he started scaling the cliff face before reaching one of the sharp points that was part of the design of the warship. Immediately, he jumped and used that sharp point to climb aboard the Nemesis. When he noticed a Decepticon above him, he simply grabbed the guy by the ankle and threw him off the ship before jumping on. Immediately, the Decepticons fired. But to Bulkheadthey were easily scrap metal. In a matter of minutes, Bulkhead had 'taken care' of his Decepticon foes. He even did a body slam! When he looked down at the rock he had dropped his human friends off at, he saw Jack, and Raff watching the whole ordeal. He also noticed that someone was missing from the little group

"Where's Miko?" Bulkhead immediately asked.

His response was banging from inside his chest compartment. He opened the compartment and Miko popped out, taking in huge gulps of oxygen as she did.

"Miko?"

"I heaved on your floor mats. Sorry," Miko apologized before gagging once again as she surpressed the urge to empty even more stomach contents onto Bulkhead's interiors and climbed out of Bulkhead, "Remind me to never do that again."

Out of nowhere, a Vehicon tackled the Autobot. But Bulkhead could easily take care of them. He flipped the robot above him and started pounding him into the scrap metal he is. But when he looked behind Miko, he saw a door open and two more Vehicons step out and stare at Miko. Immediately, Miko knew how much trouble she was in and wished she didn't stow away inside Bulkhead. Immediately, Bulkhead began shooting them and Miko ducked down.

"Get out of the way!" Bulkhead cried as he threw one of the sonars at them, knocking them down instantly.

But when more Decepticons started shooting at them, Bulkhead knew they had to get out of there. He scooped Miko into his hand and cradled her against his chest near his spark chamber. Taking a chance, he ran and jumped into the Decepticon ship. Jack, and Raff turned to face each other nervously.

"Think they forgot about us?" Raff asked nervously as Decepticons approached them behind them

Inside the Nemesis,

Bulkhead ran through the hallways finding somewhere safe for Miko who was sitting in his hand looking as though she was going to empty her stomach contents once again. However, it's not an easy task. Decepticons noticed them and began to attack the duo. Bulkhead threw Miko underneath them. She exclaimed in surprise as she slid across the floor and right underneath them while Bulkhead took them out with his hammer.

"I'm gonna heave again," Miko proclaimed as she surpressed the urge to once again.

However, she didn't have the time to empty her stomach contents onto the floor of the Nemesis. Bulkhead scooped her into his hand once again and ran through the various corridors, looking for Miko's safe harbour.

"Bring them to the brig. Commander Starscream is keeping the other human there but keep away from the lab ."

The Cons have managed to capture Jack, and Raff. Decepticon held both Jack and Raff in his hands. So they didn't want to take any chances. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Bumblebee knocked over the Decepticons and Arcee jumped over him transforming into her bipedal mode from her alternate mode. She managed to catch Jack and Raff as they boy panted as Arcee set them to their feet.

"Bumblebee!" Raff cried in joy as Bumblebee bleeped back.

"Appreciate you opening the front door for us. But storming a Decepticon warship was NOT on the activities list," Arcee repremanded them,

"Tell me about it," Jack answers

"Don't push your luck, kids," Arcee warned.

She ran down the corridors with her blaster charging up. When she reached the end, she pointed her gun at what she thought was a Decepticon. But in actual fact, it was Bulkhead pointing his own gun at her.

"Friendly!" Arcee proclaimed.

"Hello!" Bulkhead greeted.

"Brought the humans, huh?" Arcee guessed as they folded their weapons back into their arms.

"You try getting them to stay behind!" Bulkhead retorted.

"We need to find Fowler and get them out of here," Arcee decided.

"Uh, he's in the brig!" Jack, and Raff told them together.

Meanwhile in medical lab

Nightmare still check on her, her heart beat still beating. He look at her necklace sharp as heart and begin to pick it up. It was beautiful but this one is different then on earth. The center of necklace had white pearl and six different color.

" Why I feel this way if somewhere I know her before but where? If I remember my past" Nightmare asked himself

"Nightmare The Autobots are here don't let them near to the Lab." The Troop said to him.

Back to Starscream

They were right. Fowler IS in the brig. He's weakened from the torture Starscream has been giving him. The pain he given him cause energon don't mix with human.

"My dear Agent Fowler, you do realize the Autobots have abandoned you," Starscream chuckled, "I am the only one you can rely upon now."

"So tell us what we want to know. Or else," Starscream threatened as he held up the Energon Prod ready to shock him again.

"Wait. No more," Fowler pleaded his kidnappers, "They're in a secret government base."

"Go on," Starscream pressed him.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of gunfire. There was a battle going on outside the dungeon cell. That was when Fowler realized that Starscream lied to him. The Autobots hadn't abandoned him like Starscream had said before. They were staging a rescue attempt to save his life! After all, they protect human from Decepticon.

"Yes?" Starscream pressed.

"In the old still mill? Or was it under that carnival house?" Fowler joked.

Starscream growled in frustration as he struck him with the Energon Prod once again. And once again. The pain in his body cause him to faint.

"Someone find out what is going on out there!" Starscream instructed.

Immediately, both Decepticons who were inside guarding the door ran out to do just that.

Back to fight

Outside, the firefight between the Autobots and Decepticons was still ongoing. And Jack, Miko and Raff were caught in the middle of the little stood in front of them and fired back a few shots of his own. All three of them were destroyed by the shots he fired. On their other side, Arcee was doing a good job as well when it came to taking down the Decepticons that kept on attacking them. Same with Bumblebee. Whenever the three humans tried to get away, the Decepticons would open fire on firefight was becoming too much for them. It was suffocating. They needed to get out of there. Now. Right now. So they literally melted in relief when Arcee took down the remaining Decepticon in their little fight. Immediately, they took off running. Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee immediately followed them. Deep down inside, all seven of them were hoping that they wouldn't have to deal with anymore waves of Decepticons.

Back to undead

Speaking of waves of Decepticons, Optimus and Ratchet weren't having that much luck themselves. Whenever they took down members of Megatron's army, more swarmed around them. They were nowhere close to having a facedown with Megatron himself. It was suffocating. And there was an undead Cybertronian ancestor everywhere they turned. There was no way out. Eventually, Optimus and Ratchet stood back-to-back as even more Transformers surrounded them.

"Optimus, this prolonged exposure to Dark Energon is sapping our strength," Ratchet observed.

"We cannot falter now," Optimus proclaimed as they raced ahead.

More undead Cybertronians were surrounding them faster then they could take them down. Eventually, they piled onto Optimus, pinning him to the ground. Ratchet didn't fail to notice.

"OPTIMUS!" he cried as he, too, was buried under the undead Cybertronians.

As much as they tried to fight, it was useless. They were consumed by the undead Cybertronian army. Above the scene, Megatron watched in delight as his enemies were brought down by his army. But it didn't stay that way for long. Optimus managed to free himself from the pile with both his blaster and his blade. He turned and saw that Ratchet was pinned down by the enemy. And wasn't doing so well in fighting back. So Optimus decided to help his old friend. He grabbed one possessed Cybertronian in each of his hands and simply tossed them aside like scrap metalafter smashing the two together and actually turning them into scrap metal. Once they were taken care of, Optimus helped Ratchet to his feet. Ratchet's earlier obversation was becoming clear. The two Autobots were slowly losing their strength the longer they exposed themselves to the Dark Energon that surrounded them.

"After all these years, Optimus, still at the top of your game?" Megatron tormented as Ratchet and Optimus prepared for another attack, "My legion, FINISH THEM!"

The battle was hard. Grueling. There seemed to be no end for either side. But there was still hope for both sides. Megatron held onto the hope that he would finally defeat Optimus Prime. Ratchet held onto the hope that the army could be defeated despite their Dark Energon possession. And Optimus held onto the hope that he could save the Earth and help Megatron see the error in his ways and join their cause. However, some of those hopes are not to be

Back to ship

In one of the main computer rooms on the ship, the Decepticons heard banging coming from outside. Once one of the Vehicons opened the door, he was shot in the chest by a blaster from the Autobots. In a matter of moments, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee had taken care of the Vehicons inside. Outside, Jack, Miko and Raff waited for the all-clear. They didn't want to get caught up in a battle like that did before ever again. Wellmostly Jack, Miko and Raff.

"All clear," Arcee proclaimed.

Once they heard the all-clear, the three friends immediately ran into the computer room. They were relieved about the fact that they wouldn't have to deal with anymore Decepticons. That part was overfor now

"Wait here," Arcee instructed, earning bleeps in objection from Bumblebee, "They're slowing us down and easy targets. They'll be alright in here as long as they stay put."

The three Autobots ran out of the computer room. Once they were clear, the doors shut and locked themselves. Jack, Miko, and Raff were away from the ongoing battle.

"That was intense," Miko remarked.

"Was?" Raff repeated in disbelief.

"It's your fault that we're stuck in this intensity. What were you thinking, Miko?" Jack demanded.

"Did I ask you to follow me?" Miko retorted.

"You wanted us to be a band! Doesn't that usually mean playing together?" Jack shot back.

"Well, maybe I decided to go solo!" Miko decided.

"Well, maybe I have some regard for your safety!" Jack confessed.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Is your name Optimus? You can leave my protection to Bulkhead! Thank you very much!" Miko countered.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" Raff screamed as ran to edge of the floor and sat down.

Jack and Miko immediately regretted their little argument. They never wanted to make anyone upsetmaybe each other. But they didn't want to make Raff upset. So they walked towards Raff and sat next to him.

"Oh. Hey, hey, hey, Raff. It's OK," Jack reassured him.

"Yeah. We're gonna be fine," Miko promised.

"Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee will come back for us. They will take us home, OK?" Talida added.

"How do you know?" Raff asked.

That was when Jack noticed something on the computer screens.

"Hey, Raff what do you two make of that?" Jack suddenly asked.

Raff jumped down the large steps to get a closer look at the Cybertronian equations that made their marks on the screens. Eventually, Jack and Miko joined them.

"It's important. Really important," Raff observed

"I don't know. The Decepticons are planning something. Something big,"

Back to Starscream

"Wake up, you pathetic lump of flesh!" Starscream yelled at poor Agent Fowler.

When Fowler weakily lifted his head, Starscream took note of the ugly lump and bruise on the right side of his face that was inflicted by him due to his torture methods.

"Grandma? Is it cookie time?" Fowler asked disoriented before slipping into unconsciousness once again.

Starscream growled in frustration. He did not have time for this. He NEEDED to know the location of the Autobot base. So he could please Megatron. So he could attack the Autobots when they were most vulnerable. So the Cybertronian war will work out in their favour. So they can have the advantage. So that they could win.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who is it?" Starscream demanded angrily.

before answering the door, "Well?"

HThe Decepticon falling to the ground by his feet. He saw Bulkhead with his blaster ready to go and stood witness as he shot the last Decepticon guard dead. Then Bulkhead and Bumblebee jumped into the room with their blasters ready. They finally found Fowler. They can finally rescue him. But Starscream aren't know to give up easily.

"Not so fast," Starscream smirked as he pointed his own blaster at the unconscious Fowler.

Suddenly, Starscream felt something tapping his head. The Decepticons looked up and saw Arcee balancing on a shaft right above them. Her own blaster was pointed at his head. But Arcee is another Autobot to avoid when it comes to getting on people's bad sides. Basically, it's like that with all the Autobots. But the Decepticons still mess with them anyway.

"I wouldn't," Arcee threatened.

"Oh. But I might," Starscream sneered.

Back to Kids

"We gotta get this to Optimus," Raff said.

"How do you know it isn't just a recipe for space nachos?" Miko pointed out.

"I know math when I see it. And that is one serious equation," Raff agreed

"Can you download it?" Jack asked.

"I've got a flash drive," Raff gasped as he dug it from his backpack, "But I don't see anywhere to plug it in. This tech is WAY alien."

When Jack turned to the sound of footsteps, he gasped when he saw something familiar. She saw a Decepticon.

"Guys there's a Decepticon in the room," Jack announced.

Miko and Raff turned around and gasped when they saw that Jack was right. There was indeeed a Decepticon in the computer room with them. Thankfully, they weren't noticed yet. But he did notice the bunch of dead Decepticons all over the room.

"Hide! HIDE!" Jack whispered as he dragged Raff and Miko to a safe hiding place.

Suddenly, Raff stopped. He left his backpack in plain sight. If the Decepticon caught sight of the backpack, he could easily figure out that there are intruders other then the Autobots onboard the Nemesis and sound all alarms, blowing the Autobot's chances of rescuing Fowler. As Jack and Miko hid, Raff raced back to grab his backpack. But he was caught by the Decepticon when he saw him sliding the straps up his arms and onto his shoulders. Immediately, the Decepticon unfolded his blaster and began charging it, ready to fire and kill Raff. Raff gasped in fear Jack and Miko watched on in worry.

Will they risk their lives to rescue their friend?

"Now, Agent Fowler and I will take our leave," Starscream proclaimed.

"The emu says yeeaaahhh!" Fowler crowed.

And that was when the shooting started. Starscream screamed like a little girl as he danced around the room avoiding the shots fired from Bumblebee, Arcee and Bulkhead from each and every direction. Deciding that retreating was the best option, Starscream transformed into his jet modend took off, making sure he attacked Arcee with his after-burners.

Meanwhile, Jack, Miko and Raff were having problems of their own. They have been caught out by a Decepticon and that Decepticon is prepared to kill Raff. Miko covered her eyes, deciding that she couldn't bear to watch the events unfold before her. Jack went to race out to protect him. Just before the Decepticon began firing his shots, Raff began running and screaming. When one shot came too close, Jack pushed him out of the way and tackled him to the ground.

"Miko! Take a picture!" Jack yelled across the room.

"Great idea!" Miko cheered as she ran out and grabbed her phone, "Hey, you!"

However, Miko got the wrong message. Instead of taking a photo of the mechanical equations for the Space Bridge, she took a photo of the Decepticon that is currently trying to kill them. Jack and Raff groaned in frustration as they spectacularly face-palmed.

"NOT OF THAT! OF THAT!" Jack snapped in frustration as he pointed to the computer screen.

"Oh. Right," Miko nodded before taking the right photo.

"GO! GO! GO!" Jack screamed as they ran out of the room.

However, they had company. The Decepticon was hot on their tails with his gun ready to go. Suddenly, they heard the sound of a familiar horn. They all ducked as Bulkhead jumped over them and transformed, ready to rumble. In a matter of seconds, Bulkhead had beaten up the Decepticon that was trying to bring harm to them. He transformed and raced over to the kids as Bumblebee and Arcee arrived. As soon as Bumblebee opened his door, Miko and Raff climbed in. Jack immediately climbed onto Arcee

"I told you to stay put!" Arcee sighed in frustration.

"It wasn't our fault! A Decepticon got inside and started attacking us!" Jack defended as they started driving away.

"I like pie. Can we stop for pie?" a dazed Agent Fowler asked as he popped up from Bumblebee's backseat.

"You found Fowler! Rock on!" Miko cheered as Fowler passed out once again.

Back to undead

Meanwhile, Optimus and Ratchet weren't having that much luck with the Terracons Megatron had summoned from the Earth below. But Optimus found is way through the waves of battle and stood on the ground before Megatron. Even Megatron ahd to admit he was impressed.

"Bravo, Optimus. Though this is just a prelude. You may wish to save your strength for the main event," Megatron tormented.

"You will not prevail, Megatron. Not while Energon still runs through my veins," Optimus panted as he climbed up the cliff face ready to battle his foe.

"Fitting for this Dark Energon that flows through mine," Megatron remarked.

His response was Optimus' fist meeting his face. Sadly, he wasn't in the mood to fight with Optimus. As he flew through the air, he transformed into his alternative mode and flew away. Optimus fired shots at the retreating Decepticon commander. But they all missed. Megatron couldn't be shot down today. He bent down and helped Ratchet onto the stable ground.

"If this wasn't Megatron's endgame, what is?" Ratchet asked nervously.

Back at Autobot Outpost Omega One, everyone was together once again. They were all relieved that their respective virtual nightmares have come to an end for the time being. The time that will allow them to recover from any injuries and regain their strength. Optimus mended Ratchet's arm which was injured during the encounter with the possessed Terrocons revived by Megatron and his Dark Energon.

"What happened to you guys anyway?" Miko asked worriedly.

"We engaged an army of undead Cybertronian warriors," Ratchet answered.

"Zombies? YOU FOUGHT ZOMBIES AND I MISSED IT?" Miko pouted.

"Bulkhead, you exercised extremely poor judgement in allowling the humans to accompany you," Optimus berated his soldier.

"It won't happen again, Optimus. I promise," Bulkhead swore.

"It wasn't Bulkhead's fault, Optimus. When Bulkhead left to rescue Fowler from the Decepticons, he told us to stay put. But Miko snuck along with him. Raff and I got caught in the middle of the fight when we went after her. If it helps, we ended up with a big-time lecture from Arcee. And we found something interesting as well!" Jack defended his friend.

"Check it out! Recon!" Miko cheered as she showed Optimus the photo she took of the computer.

"Ratchet, take a look. It could be of importance to Megatron," Optimus pointed out.

"Whoa. Megatron's back? That's really bad news, right?" Jack asked.

"I don't understand," Ratchet confessed.

Confused, Miko looked at the photo and had to refrain herself from bursting out laughing. Instead of the photo of the mechanical equations, she had the photo of the Decepticon on her screen.

"Oops. That's the 'Con who tried to blow Raff away. At least, that's what he looked like before Bulkhead rearranged his grill!" Miko cheered as she did some air punches.

"Miko, Raff was almost killed! This isn't a game! When are you going to get that through your thick skull?" Jack snapped.

"Uhwe were ALL almost killed, Jack! You, me, Raff, even them!" Miko retorted.

"Well, if this was just an average day with the Autobots, then I don't want to be a part of it! Not anymore!" Jack announced.

"What? Jack! Just chill out for a minute. Think this through for a minute," Miko begged him.

"No! Don't you get it, Miko? Our lives are in danger now! Maybe you're OK with your life being like this. But I'm not! I can't be like you! I can't just run around knowing that there's a chance that a Decepticon will jump out of nowhere and kill me! I can't survive going through what you've been through! I just can't do this with you!" Jack explained.

"Jack, putting you in harms way was never our intent. However, it is no longer the safety of you three that is at risk. But the safety of all humankind. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave," Optimus reassured him.

"No point in long goodbyes. Here's the door," Ratchet said as he opened the GroundBridge.

Come on, Raff."

"I'll be OK, Jack. See you at school," Raff promised after a meaningful glance at Bumblebe.

"Sure thing," Jack nodded before approaching the GroundBridgeonly to be stopped by Arcee, "I know. You don't exist."

"Don't make me hunt you down," Arcee threatened as she watched Jack leave.

Before they knew it, Jack had walked through the GroundBridge was gone. He didn't even stop to look back at the friends he had decided to let go. When the GroundBridge was deactivated, a sombre mood was left hanging in the atmosphere around them. Heartbreak was at every turn. Not just because of Jack's decision to return to his normal life;

"Please, Lord Megatron! I meant no-!" Starscream's pleas were cut off by his own screams of pain as Megatron slapped him around. For Nightmare will he enjoy it.

"I ordered you to await my command!" Megatorn reminded as he slapped Starscream, "Instead, your mindless agenda resulted in the disabling of my ship! And the delay of my plans!"

"My intentions were pure, master! I only wanted you to be rid of Optimus!" Starscream defended before Megatron stepped on his face, neck and upper torso, inflicting more pain upon his Decepticon second-in-command.

"No one rids me of Optimus Prime but me! Do you understand? Do you?" Megatron snapped as he pressed his foot harder against Starscream.

"Lord Megatron, I will make things right. I swear! I know how to set your plans back on course!" Starscream announced, causing Megatron to stop harming him.

"Explain, Starscream. Quickly," Megatron advised as he held Starscream up in the air by his throat.

Nightmare just smirked at Starscream.

Back to Jasper with Jack

Jack had managed to return home safely. As usual, his mother wasn't home. Instead, she was working the late shift at the hospital. To occupy the time it took for her to return, he worked on his bike. No. Not a motorcycle. He didn't have one anymore since he severed his ties with the Autobots. The regular ten-spead he had before he met Arcee. Wellhe THOUGHT he severed all ties with the Autobots when he walked through the GroundBridge for the last time. He was certainly surprised by the sound of an engine that wasn't his mother's car. Instead, it was Bulkhead. And jumping out of Bulkhead was Miko, the 15-year-old girl he lost his temper with back at the base when he made his decision to leave. He certainly wasn't happy to see her. Not now.

"Now I understand why you had to rush home," Miko remarked sarcastically as she walked in.

"Don't you have something exciting to do, Miko?" Jack asked coldly.

"So, this is where you hang, huh? Back home in Tokyo, I have loving parents and two purebred cats, Chi Chi and Ding Dong. I went to the best school, took piano lessons since I was three," Miko recalled her past life in sadness and happiness at the same time.

"How nice for you," Jack sighed uninterestingly.

"No! How boring!" Miko corrected, causing Jack to look at her in surprise and interest in what she had to say, "It wasn't me. Why do you think I jumped at the chance to transfer here?"

"To Jasper, Nevada? The entertainment capital of the world?" Jack scoffed in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, the brochere lied. Piano lessons were starting to look pretty good in fact," Miko remarked before saying on a lighter note, "And then, the last couple of days happened."

"Do you have a point?" Jack asked impatiently.

"You bet! I saw what you did today. When you saved Raff. When you came to save me!" Miko said.

"I was raised to be responsible. To my schoolwork, to my mum, my best friend, my job!" Jack explained bitterly as he placed the wheel back on his bike.

"Dude, hear me out!" Miko begged him, "You're no fry cook! You're a rock star! Stop trying to pretend you're normal, Jack. You'll never fit in. You were born to do so much more."

"Thanks, Miko. But I think normal suits me fine," Jack sighed.

Miko sighed in frustration. She knew a lost cause when she saw one. So she climbed back into Bulkhead's passenger seat. Knowing that she had to get back home, Bulkhead turned the ignition and pulled out of Jack's driveway before disappearing from Jack's sight completely. Jack just sighed sadly. Now, he wasn't sure if he made the right choice to abandon them. But he didn't want to be a part of it if what he went through today happens on a daily basis. He didn't want to abandon Talida, most of all. But he couldn't see any other option. But he never wanted to hurt her feelings either.

"It can't be!" Ratchet gasped as he examined the equations Jack, Miko and Raff acquired earlier, "Optimus! was right! These are engineering specs for a Space Time Vortex Generator!"

"Megatron is building a Space Bridge. If he hasn't already," Optimus realized gravely.

"The sooner he leaves, the better," Bulkhead remarked as he and Bumblebee approached them.

"Bulkhead, a Space Bridge runs in two directions. Megatron may not be using it to leave Earth. But to bring through his conquoring army," Optimus proclaimed more gravely than before.

"The main event Megatron referred to. But the only place Megatron could possibly recruit that many fallen soldiers is ," Ratchet trailed off as it all dawned on him.

"Precisely," Optimus agreed before finally voicing it aloud, "Cybertron"


End file.
